-Life and Death-
by SomeReader
Summary: Eileithyia, Goddess of Childbirth, Daughter of Zeus and Hera. Sad that no one really knows or cares about her, her title even belongs to another goddess. But she will finally find peace, find love, find security in the arms of an immortal man to whom she is fated to marry. Do opposites really attract? Yes they do.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-

**I really like Greek Mythology, but sadly enough the real myths do tend to go the wrong way from what I would have preferred sometimes. Ever since I played the game 'Darksiders' and 'Darksiders II' I had been hooked on The Four Horsemen of The Apocalypse, especially 'Death', he is just soooo badass. The Four Horsemen in this fic is very, very loosely based on the Four Horsemen on the game, but as fans of the game would know the possibility of a third installment is very low, but I still love 'Death'.**

**This is where my love for Greek Myths comes in- At first I wanted to pair my favorite interpretation of death with a goddess, first on the list was of course Athena, but the myths that I didn't find out about until later crushed that. Next was Artemis, but the idea died before it took off. I skimmed through goddess after goddess until I finally ended up with Eileithyia, Goddess of Childbirth. No stories, no myths, no restrictions, daughter of Zeus and Hera (finally). I was both delighted and saddened by the lack of stories about her, even in Fanfiction, delighted because now I can do as I please, sad because she isn't very popular. I have a very, very soft spot for girls that get outshined by others, so I fell in love with her too. **

**I have lots of ideas and scenes planned out for these two and I'm writing this now because I currently have free time and lots of isolation. Fight scenes (if I get there) may make certain characters over powerful, and may sometimes seem MarySue, but that's because they're Gods... who am I kidding it's cause I'm not that good a writer, point out something that doesn't seem right and I'll fix it the best I can. So Please, please, please give me reviews to keep me writing. (Positive reviews that will help me improve only… no flames, trust me sticks and stones may break my bones but words can drive entire countries to commit acts of extreme evil.)**

* * *

"Waaaahhhh! Waaaahhhh!" The cries of a new born baby could be heard throughout the room, the birth was successful, a young boy had been delivered safely or, that's how it could have been. Had she been doing her job, had she been paying attention to the mother in labour then she would have ensured both their safeties. But no, her mind was somewhere else, her heart was lost in deep thought and she didn't realize the danger she put the mother through. The baby only cried, cried as he clung to the weak body of his mother, had Eileithyia paid more attention, this innocent loving mother would have made it to raise the baby her lover abandoned. "Shhh, hush now child, everything is fine now, I'm sorry my little boy, I wish I could take care of you, to raise you, but sadly mommy's time is almost up."

The mother turned to Eileithyia, "my dear, please raise him in my stead, please." She begged, "of course." Was all she could say. "His name is Sosipolis, please, give him a good life. My dear baby, my dear Sosipolis, I love you..." Her last words were filled with a mixture of love and sadness. Eileithyia had enough, she handed the baby to another midwife until she was able to care for him without breaking down. She stepped outside onto the rainy porch and held her legs against her body, she sat on the bench and started crying again.  
She heard footsteps walk up to her, she didn't look up, she knew who it was. It was Grimm the Reaper, the immortal being known as 'Death'. This man was different from Thanatos in the underworld, Grimm's job spanned all forms of death, even metaphorical ones. He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her head and began stroking her hair gently, she calmed down a little. She didn't know what to do, on one hand she hated when she had to meet him while she was on the job, on the other he was the only one who comforted her during this tough time.

"Is it about Homer's Illiad again?" He asked gently, she nodded into her knees. "Eileithyia, you have to get a hold of yourself, please. As much as I enjoy comforting you, I do not like coming to collect the souls of mothers or babies during birth." He continued stroking her long ash blonde hair. "Please Eileithyia, this has gone on long enough, I know it's tough to lose your title to Artemis, but you must remember that you are much more important than she is. She may have the title of Goddess of Childbirth but she didn't even earn her title, she has never helped anyone deliver a child stories that the fool Homer made up aren't true and you know it. Stop letting the words of one petty human stop your purpose in life."

Grimm got up and kneeled down in front of Eileithyia and held her hands, "your hands are special, you may not be one of the 12 like your brothers or sisters, you may not be as popular as they are, but remember, your hands bring life into this world, that makes you the most beautiful, kind and important goddess in existence. So please, stop crying over petty things, and bring more beautiful life into this world with these beautiful hands of a beautiful goddess." Eileithyia looked up and stared into the surprisingly gentle green eyes that belonged the the one known as 'Death', her own Violet eyes began to water again. "Would you stay with me a little longer?" She asked shyly, "only if you promise to let the chaos in your heart go my beautiful Goddess of Life." He replied gently, it surprised her how gentle this man was. "I promise." He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her to keep her warm, and they sat there for hours.

* * *

I woke up to a sunny morning as usual. Looking out the window I could see that there wasn't any rain. It made my mood drop a little, mainly because the rain would remind me of him, of Grimm the Reaper. We had not met again in 1200 years, ever since that night, I had stopped caring about popularity and instead concentrated on what I was good at, helping delivering babies. Now in modern day times the world wasn't so keen on believing in deities anymore. Those like the olympians and many other pantheons gradually lost power. The Olympians themselves were reduced to nothing more than fairy tales and myths, humans who once prayed to them, now barely even have any respect left. Those that were useful stayed useful, those that weren't now just stay on Olympus. Examples of the useful one would be Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and Home, and of course Me, Goddess of Childbirth Eileithyia. The rest had lost all respect from humanity, they now just spend the rest of their days goofing off.

I went to my bathroom to get ready for work rushing my teeth, since gods had to take care of personal hygiene too, not really because of cavities, but more of the bad breath, I sometimes still wonder how we survived back then. Took a quick shower to freshen up and got dressed, today was a free day for me so I didn't have to dress too formally, a simple pink and blue t-shirt and a knee length skirt over my undergarments and I was set. I looked in the mirror one last time, what stared back at me were Amethyst eyes that seemed to glow a little, and Ash blonde hair that reached down to my upper back, my skin as flawless and creamy as skin could be, this was the image of a goddess, my features didn't compare to goddesses like Aphrodite or Athena, but I had enough confidence in my looks, many gods say that I'm as beautiful as my mother Hera, in fact I inherited a lot of her features, most of them, one could mistake us for twins. Only difference between us would have been that I was nicer, I didn't really like losing my temper, it made me look like an idiot.

Behind the mirror was a lot of make up and beauty products that the nymphs gave me, I had never really used them, there was no point, as soon as one baby was delivered I'd have to wash them all off, and perfume is bad for newborns. Painted nails were a no, no, there was no point in beauty in my line of work. "... bring more beautiful life into this world with these beautiful hands of a beautiful goddess ..." Those words suddenly rang in my head again, the kind comforting words of an immortal that did the exact opposite of my job. "Beautiful eh?" I guess I should be more confident in my looks, after all after Persephone married Hades. Apollo, Hermes, Ares, even Poseidon started looking at me differently, I knew my brothers and uncle well enough that they only wanted to try me out at least once, so I never gave them the chance.

Helping the delivery of new life was easier now since I rarely had to truly participate, I could mostly leave it to the Human Doctors, I only had to train the rookies. my schedule was pretty much clear today so I decided to pay a close friend and sister of mine a visit. But to get to her I had to first find another sister of mine, I walked up to Artemis' room, and knocked. "Who is it?" Said sister asked. "It's me Eileithyia." I answered, few steps and a click in the lock later the door opened and behind it was Artemis in all her bed head glory, I couldn't help but chuckle, locks of brunette hair sprawled around in different directions. "How was the night?" I asked jokingly even tough I already knew the answer. "Do you need something big sister?" She asked with a smile. "Could you drop me off at Persephone and Demeter's place?" I requested. "Sure, just let me get ready, come right in, you know you're welcome here." I walked in as I was told and sure enough naked under Artemis's bed sheet was Athena.

I'd known about this for some time now, I was one of the people on Olympus that did, to list us all would be Me, Hestia, Persephone, Demeter and of course my mother Hera, Leto, Metis, Amphrite, Iris, Hebe, basically most of the Olympian goddesses, minus Eris and Aphrodite. The last people we needed were those two. Hera had come to terms with my father's former lovers, it wasn't their fault, it was his, but that doesn't stop her from getting angry whenever another woman gets pregnant. "Artemis?" I began, "are you still mad at me for not coming to help when your mom was in labor?" Artemis walked out of her bathroom and gave me a puzzled look as she tied back her hair, "Eileithyia, I know that you didn't come because your mother forbid you from coming. You were still a teen then and your mother was everything to you. It wasn't your fault, and I don't hate you."

"Thanks Arti." I said, "I told you never to call me that!" She snapped back, and we started laughing. "What's with all the noise?" Athena asked. "Just laughing at your bed head." Artemis said with a giggle. Her red hair was a total mess, only when she ran a hand through it did she realized what we meant. "We're gonna head over to Seph's place, wanna come?" I asked, Athena paused for a moment then got up. "Let me get ready too." And she took her turn in the bathroom. "You two were busy last night." I joked. "Thyia, you know that you love spending the night with women too, admit it, you wouldn't mind playing along with us." She joked back. I flushed at the idea, sure it was fun, but I'd never even been with a man, yet I've had countless nights with my sisters.

"I still hold on to the hopes of getting married you know." Artemis gave me a confused look. "Thyia, you should probably give up on that, gods and immortals are just not husband material, even mortal men can't keep their weddings right for more than half a century, a God? Wait... You're hoping to find a husband in the next 'Pars Deorum' aren't you?" She questioned, my silence gave her all the answers she needed. "Arti, I'm not fated to be virgin forever, I will find my husband at the Pars Deorum the fates have already said so." I explained. "But you're one of my favorite sisters you're one of the few virgins left on Olympus, not to mention you aren't half bad in bed." She whined and I tried to reason with her but Athena saved me the trouble, "you can't fight fate Arti, if they want her to get married then she gets married no one fights back." Artemis finally gave in, "fine, but if you find him you bring him straight to us ok Thyia? We'll make sure he's good husband material." She said as she popped her knuckles, "agreed" said Athena in her usual stoic tone.

"Now, where are we headed?" Athena asked. "I'm heading to Seph's place, we haven't talked to her in a while." I explained, "fair enough, I hear she now actually prefers it in the underworld." Athena said, "of course she does, Hades gives her lots of personal space and freedom, you would like it there too if your mom won't let you walk two steps in your own home." The huntress exclaimed wrapping each of arms around our necks. "Can you blame her? After what dad did to aunt Demeter, obviously she would be protec..." Artemis suddenly stopped in the middle of the lobby. "Well hello ladies!" Apollo called from the front door, "where would you fine ladies be going?" "Anywhere you aren't, dear brother." Artemis snapped back, "now, now big sis, I didn't mean anything by it!" Apollo tried to defend himself. "Move!" She demanded her twin, "woah, sis, why the hostility?" He asked, "Why? WHY!? YOU KNOCKED UP MY FAVORITE HUNTING PARTNER THAT'S WHY!" she yelled, "He what! Another one!?" I complained. As much as I enjoyed being the goddess of childbirth I was honestly getting tired of delivering the babies of my brothers, uncle and father, over and over again.

"Come on girls, lets go before I end up hunting my brother." Artemis requested. As we tried to leave I felt something tugging the back of my T-Shirt, next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall between Apollo's arms. "Hey, Eileithyia, when are you gonna answer me? You know I like you, and I know you like me too, so why don't you just surrender yourself to me? I would gladly accept you." He whispered into my ear, "That Sosipolis kid you were raising has been dead for a millennium now, and a little birdie told me that you were finally ready to have a husband." He continued.

"I might have considered marrying you like a millennium ago if I didn't have to help deliver nearly all of the babies you made with so many women." I hoped that jab would have worked, "Come on Thyia, haven't you ever wanted to be on the other side of your job? You could get Artemis to be midwife." He answered to my dismay. He moved in to kiss me and I stiffened up, not really wanting any part of this. All of a sudden he was lying flat on his back on the other side of the lobby. "Find something better to do other than harass your sisters." Artemis had thrown him off me and into the opposite wall. "I appreciate it Arti." I said sheepishly.

"Eileithyia!" Persephone yelled at me, I got off of Artemis' chariot and made my way towards her, hugging her as we reached each other. "Artemis! Athena!" She yelled at the other two, "just get over here already!" She called in a friendly tone. Athena gave a small smile, but the deep scowl on Artemis' face literally killed the move. "How about we talk about this inside?" Asked Persephone, understanding that something very bad just happened. When they made their way into the cabin in her woods they took the places they liked and the first question was of course, "What happened?" Persephone asked as innocently as she could, in case of backlash. "Ollie was what happened Seph, I swear on Styx that the man has no self control." Artemis began.

"Thyia, you really should fight back, don't just let anyone do whatever they want to you." Athena said, "I'm sorry Athe, but I just get weak whenever they get close to me as all, I get so scared I don't know what to do." I moaned. "This is the third time Apollo as tried... Last night we had to pull Ares off you for the 12th time in a row, and I have no idea how long my hunting dogs can keep Hermes from trying to sneak into your room. Stop making it so tempting to them." Artemis complained, "if you don't fight back then they'll rape you eventually." I stared at her, "they wouldn't... Who am I kidding, you're right, they would... All the more reason for me to quickly find a husband at the next Pars Deorum." I sighed. "You want to find a husband at the next god party? Well, I suppose that's a good idea, but this year there won't be that many pantheons coming." Persephone explained, "Although, Hades did mention that a special family from the Christian pantheon is coming instead of the usual angels." "What!? A special family? What makes them special compared to the angels of heaven?" Athena grew curious.

"You know how one of the Archangels of heaven betrayed their GodKing and started their own world right? These angels then become demons. Angels are immortal, but their population grows slowly. Demons will die after long millenniums of life, but they reproduce in massive numbers, luckily for us the living conditions in hell suck, so most demon babies never get to grow up. They live by survival of the fittest." Persephone lectured, "So, the family?" Artemis said getting impatient. "One of the seven kings of hell fell in love with an Archangel of heaven, they started a world known as Purgatory, which keeps heaven and hell away from each other. Purgatory is the only way one can get out of hell, this one demon king fights for the sake of humanity." Persephone continued, ignoring Artemis. "I don't see what that has to do with the Pars Deorum." Athena pointed out, "I'm getting there, So this demon king, his wife and four children are gonna attend this year." She finalized. "I still don't get why they are special!" Artemis finally burst.

"Angels and Demons have long been considered inferior to Gods, the closest they ever come in terms of power are Archangels and DemonKings. Children born to an Archangel and a DemonKing would be extremely powerful, some claim that one of these special Nephilim already surpasses entire pantheons of gods." The silence that followed was very unnerving. "Strong enough to defeat entire pantheons eh? Then why haven't we been destroyed?" Artemis asked. "Because this family prefers harmony to eradication." Persephone argued. "I think I've heard of them, these four are fated to end the world right? It's only a matter of 'when they get bored of this world'." Athena cut in. "I wonder if my husband to be is among them?" I thought aloud. "We will just have to find out next week when the guests arrive!" Persephone shouted enthusiastically.

* * *

"Big brother! Wake up! It's morning already!" A woman's voice could be heard from the other side of the door, "Wake Up! You need to get a hair cut!" She shouted as she kicked the door open and entered. "Little sister, I don't see why I have to get a haircut." Said the man still sprawled on his bed. "If you could see anything through that long hair of yours at all you would." The man used his fingers to comb back the shoulder length silver hair away from his face. He stared at the woman standing next to him who shared his silver colored hair and Emerald green eyes. "Grimm whether you like it or not, I'm giving you a haircut today." The man named Grimm reached back with his right hand and rubbed his neck. "Lisandra, I'm going to be really busy today so how about a rain check." He tried. "I've double checked your schedule for today, you are as busy as a farmer during winter." She tapped her feet in annoyance of his attempts to trick her. He sighed in defeat, she was always the smartest of the four, the one that could plan so far ahead that you would think she was able to see the future, but even if he did trick her, all she had to do was put on a pair of puppy dog eyes and his resolve would crumble to dust.

"All right lets get this over with." He said, getting up and pulling a shake over to the middle of the room and seating himself. She wrapped a clean towel around his neck and secured it with a clip before grabbing a pair of hair shears. "After this you'll have all this ladies swooning over you, after all you don't look half bad if you would just stop hiding behind your hood or your hair. Who knows you might bring a goddess home next week, then you can help us out with mom's ridiculous requests." Grimm chuckled at his sister's comment as she snipped layers of his hair, true to her words their mother had been making very uncomfortable demands, mostly a desire for grandchildren. "You can't blame her Lisandra, Warren is the youngest of us and he has already been a fully grown immortal for 2 millennium now. She just wants to feel motherly again, since angels can only have up to two children before they become sterile..." He paused for a moment, "let's just be thankful she can't have more kids, less we be 'blessed' with hundreds of siblings, father is a DemonKing, his lustful behavior could put Zeus to shame, not to mention he has literally 'NO' interest in any woman but mother."

"Strange how someone as demonic as our father is more faithful to his wife then the most benevolent of gods." Lisandra noted between cuts. "DemonKings can't be satisfied by anyone but the woman they choose to be their mate they still retain their Angelic origins after all, it's not a matter of faithfulness, its a matter of no point in trying." He explained. "Lust or no lust, dad still loves mom with all his heart though, you can't deny that he does. There is literally nothing he wouldn't do just to see her smile. That's love for you, the things they do in bed are just bonuses." She let out a giggle at the thought of her lovey-dovey parents. "They do cling to each other desperately, even 'God' couldn't tear them apart… he even gave them his blessings." Grimm thought out loud. "Dad became a fallen angel so he could spy on hell for Grandpa, he never wanted anything Lucifer could offer." Lisandra argued.

What she said was true, Their demon of a father surrendered his position as archangel and fell from heaven not under Lucifer's following, but under 'God's orders, since he had been the strongest and the most likely to survive hell. Grimm was pulled out of his train of thoughts when his sister started to brush any stray locks of hair from his head, "and there! Done! Now you can go to the Pars Deorum and use your devilish charms to seduce a goddess home." He looked at his new hair style in the mirror and felt conflicted, on one hand his sister's since of style was actually really good, on the other this new more stylish look wasn't going to help him scare demon's that were too stupid to stay in hell. "My job is to kill people, not impress them Lisandra." He growled. "Now they can die happy knowing their soul was reaped by a handsome immortal." She retorted. He decided to stay quiet, there is never winning an argument against a woman. "Let's get some breakfast big bro, I'm hungry."

The pair of siblings made their way to the dining room where they could already smell the bacon and eggs their mother was obviously just made. Despite her position as queen of Purgatory their mother had always preferred doing her own work, as far as the whole family was concerned the servant's jobs only applied to whatever the family didn't do. "Morning mom, dad!" Lisandra called to her parents, the married couple were sharing and reading a copy of that morning's human newspaper. "Where are your remaining brothers Lisandra?" Their mom asked, "probably still sleeping, I woke up Grimm so I could give him a hair cut." She answered, "My, my, you look dashing Grimm, now can you promise me you'll bring home a daughter-in-law for me? Preferably a daughter of Hera so she will remain faithful to you." Said their mother with her angelic and soothing voice, and her palms pressed together.

"Now, now, Mara, don't push our son too far, what's important is that she likes him and he likes her back." Their father spoke, in his usual deep and confident voice, common among demons. "Ausar my beloved, I never knew you cared about things like that?" Mara teased sarcastically. "We demons have ways of seduction that go further than just sleeping for a night dear, we want everything, your body, your soul, your love, all of it." He whispered to her seductively leaning in to kiss her neck before gently nibbling away at her ear. "Father, as much as I like that your marriage is still strong, couldn't this wait until you're alone?" Grimm said with an annoyed tone. "You'll understand why it can't wait once you fall in love and get married." His father retorted. "What's with all the hubbub?" Asked a new voice. "Nerrix, just in time for breakfast." Said Grimm. "Brother, Mom, Dad, and you!" Nerrix shouted as he wrapped his arms around Lisandra and planted his lips firmly against hers in a deep long kiss.

It was nearly a half a minute before they pulled apart, Lisandra's eyes looked glazed over, and the goofy smile on her face was evidence enough for what she was feeling. "Nerrix, she is your younger twin sister, have you not even the slightest bit of decency?" Grimm said, though he had long known of their relationship. "Mom and dad are siblings too you know…" Nerrix tried to defend himself, "I'm telling off mom and dad right now as well." Grimm cut him off. "Grimm you are no fun, just find a girlfriend and try it, I guarantee you'll do it all the time too." Said Mara. He let out a small growl of annoyance for his family's behavior. Just then the last and youngest member of the family walked into the room and towards the table, "Warren, what do you think about kissing your own sibling in public?" Asked Nerrix. The youngest brother known as Warren paused and looked around, first to his parents then to the twins, then finally to his eldest brother. Taking the opportunity for a quick joke, "You're not expecting me to kiss Grimm are you?" He asked with an almost disgusted face.

The whole room erupted with laughter, save for Grimm who had face palmed in exasperation. When the laughter died down, "Grimm the reason you're like this is because you don't have a good relationship going on. Even Warren has been dating the same girl for about 70 years now... By the way how is Irene?" Asked Lisandra. "The Greek Goddess of Peace is doing fine. We agreed to meet next week during the Pars Deorum." Warren explained. "Never thought that War and Peace would make a strong couple." Joked Nerrix. "_What was that son_?" Asked Mara with a dark tone which he apparently failed to catch, "I'm just saying that they're so different, it's hard to believe they're still together despite their low compatibility." He continued. "_What was that Nerrix_?" She repeated in a more dark and scary tone this time. "Nothing!" He quickly squeaked, luckily she calmed down. The one thing Mara hated was when people made comments on incompatibility, it was always going to be a direct jab at her own marriage, her own husband afterall, being her polar opposite.

"Nerrix you of all people should know by now that compatibility is not a factor in love, one needs their opposite in order to compliment them…" Lectured Ausar, "with that said, I heard that the Goddess of Childbirth is finally willing to get involved with a relationship. I would suggest giving it a shot Grimm." Grimm himself felt a vein pop at his father's words, "I'll come to you for advice when I need it father, and I will decide whether or not I give her a shot..." He grumbled.

* * *

**There you are, Hope you like it, please tell me what you think. (Unless it's hurtful words then keep them to yourself.) Whether or not this is well received will determine whether or not I keep writing or lose what's left of my confidence and crawl into a hole never to write again.**

**-Thank You-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two, I would like to say first that this story is purely fictional and I apologize if I offended anyone. This story is just a way for me to write out my frustrations. I do not own Greek Mythology, or any kind of Mythology. **

* * *

"Thyia-chan!" Called the young shinto immortal girl, "oh hey Kuu-chan." Eileithyia had to look down a little since the eternally 17 year old Shinto immortal was about a head shorter than her, she looked beautiful her wavy brunette hair perfectly framing her cute heart shaped face with bangs longer on the right side almost covering the left of her dark brown eyes. Most of the gods of the Shinto pantheon had arrived about three days earlier than anticipated because of a mistake made while planning, right now they were either admiring all Olympus had to offer or playing around with friends. Looking back at the shorter immortal, lots of question kept appearing, like how is it that this adorable, gentle and sweet girl was the faithful wife of... "Kushinada!" Came the voice of a seemingly rather irritated god. "Kuu, why aren't you in our room?" Asked her husband, Susanoo, the Shinto God of Storms, he was a fairly well built man, half a head taller than Eileithyia herself, with stylish spiky hair favored for the protagonists in Japanese anime and a ponytail that stretched back to his waist and pure Onyx eyes.

"I wanted to spend some time with Thyia-chan, dear husband." Kushinada replied shyly, looking to her feet. "I guess that's ok then… but please be careful Ku, many gods cannot be trusted around a beautiful woman." He whispered to her as he held her close. Susanoo had met Kushinada during his exile from Oyashima after he had a heated argument with his sister Amaterasu, the end result was disastrous. As he wandered he came across an old couple crying with their daughter, when asked about their distress he came to learn about Yamata no Orochi, a giant eight headed serpent which had eaten 7 of the girl's late sisters. At first he wanted to slay the beast to get recognition from mortals, but instead fell in love with Kushinada. From the beast he retrieved a sword known as the 'Kusanagi no Tsurugi' and presented it to his sister as an apology gift, thus earning his place back in the pantheon, and a wife as well. Although since he had become more mature he was asked to keep the blade since Amaterasu was not skilled with it.

Looking at them now, Eileithyia was pleased to see that at least Susanoo cared about and respected his wife, plus he was always faithful, most eastern gods were. The undeniable fact was that Susanoo was the most mischievous of his entire pantheon. Always pulling pranks and causing chaos wherever he went, but that was his nature as 'God of Storms and Tempest' after all. Thankfully if you were close to either him or his wife, you were a lot safer. Hermes had learned the hard way not to touch Kushinada. The Godfather of troublemakers, out pranked by a Storm God, they've since become best friends, only after Hermes swore never to try and touch Kushinada again.

"Thyia-chan, are you hungry?" Kushinada asked, she was caring by nature, so it wasn't a surprise. "Kinda, I'm not famished but I have room for a snack." Eileithyia replied and they set off for the dining hall, there would always be fresh food waiting there, and she was in the mood for a little ambrosia and nectar. The large marble table that normally took up the middle had been replaced with rows of narrower longer tables made of newer finer marble, courtesy of Hephaestus, in order to accommodate the larger number of people who would be attending. Artemis, an Amazonian looking woman with deep blue eyes and brunette hair tied back in a ponytail and Athena a more civilized beauty with crimson red hair that cascaded down her left shoulder and hypnotic light blue eyes, were already having breakfast and Persephone a long and wavy brown haired woman with light green eyes sat next to her husband, Hades who had Onyx black hair and pure black eyes, on the opposite side of a table. "Thyia! Kuu! Over here!" Persephone called the moment she saw us. "Well, you two seem close." Commented Athena, "hard to believe you two have only known each other for two days. But that's Thyia for ya, she can be friends with anyone." Artemis said, popping a grape into her mouth.

"I heard Hermes is giving up on you." Said Hades, GodKing of the Underworld, who was also surprisingly faithful when compared to his brothers. "Well as long as he stops trying to sneak into my room then that's fine, but just in case, could I keep the guard dogs a little longer Arti?" Eileithyia begged. "Of course, if you want you could keep them, I'll train some more wolves in the woods when I need any." Replied Artemis. Susanoo came over with two plates of fruits and ambrosia, "One for Kuu, one for her friend." He said handing the plates to Kushinada and Eileithyia. "It seems we have a gentleman here." Jabbed Persephone. "Don't lump me together with those pathetic excuses of males you call gods around here, the Shinto Gods and Goddesses must be well behaved to suit their status." Susanoo explained half offended, but not really minding. "Glad to see I have someone to relate to." Chuckled Hades.

"Honey, do you know anything about that family from Purgatory?" Asked Persephone. "Well, Purgatory is basically like the Underworld for us, the souls of humans are brought before their judicators to be judged based on their lives. Those with pure hearts and have never committed sin will be sent off to heaven to be reborn as angels. Those that have never really committed major offenses will stay in purgatory, and wait for reincarnation. The most vile and evil if people are tossed into hell without a second thought, these include rapists, murderers and tormentors. Basically the people who cannot be forgiven or redeemed for their actions are tossed into hell to fight for their own survival." Hades explained. "That's horrible." Exclaimed Eileithyia. "Worry not my dear niece, Lord Ausar will have no doubt chosen a fair judge for these people, despite his demonic nature he is actually quite capable of compassion and feeling." Hades assured her.

"What kind of person is Ausar?" Asked Athena. "He is the DemonKing of Wrath and Destruction. They say his anger would make even God's cower in fear, which is to be expected since he is tied with Lucifer as the strongest in Hell. Ausar is the stronger and swifter warrior, but the prideful Lucifer is more cunning and resourceful. He managed to defeat Lucifer and lock him in hell. Ausar's job is to guard the entrance to hell and keep Lucifer from wreaking havoc on earth, since the two of them are already considered Gods by the Council of Elders." Explained Hades. "Ahh yes Ausar, I heard he is rather faithful to his wife Mara." Said Hera who had just arrived and caught wind of their conversation. Hera was the queen of gods and claimed to be the most beautiful, with her Ash blonde hair cut in a gorgeous yet conservative Bob, and royal purple eyes.

"Yes he is, that is mostly because his first wife Asmodeus, the DemonQueen of Lust, was basically a demon version of Aphrodite. She was cheating on him long before they even married. Since he has experienced the short end of infidelity he is rather faithful to his second and current wife." Said Hades "I hope she treats him right at least." Athena thought out loud, remembering how Aphrodite had cheated on Hephaestus, on the very first day of their marriage, with every god she could reach no less. "She must be, Ausar, being the DemonKing of Wrath, is very quick to anger, she must be doing something right or they would have divorced at any point during the last 3500 years they were married." Hades retorted.

"Angels are naturally perfect lovers, their very nature prevents them from mistreating their husbands and lovers. I'm not very clear about angel men, but angel women are naturally independent, reliable, understanding and caring, not to mention extremely faithful to their husbands, I heard that they are physically and mentally incapable of desiring other men." Hera explained. "How do you know so much about angel women mother?" Asked Eileithyia. "It's my field Thyia, of course I as the Goddess of Women and Marriage would know." Hera joked back to her daughter. "Well the ruling family of Purgatory will be arriving shortly, so hurry and finish up if you want to help me greet them." Hera yelled as she briskly walked to the lobby.

* * *

As the group walked out of the corridor connecting the Dining Hall to the Lobby, they were greeted with quite the sight. Aphrodite, Goddess of Beauty and Love was fuming with rage, she had gorgeous and luscious golden hair which framed her perfect heart shaped face and reached down to her waist. But her lips crimson red with lipstick and her sky blue eyes were contorted with anger. Despite her beauty, Aphrodite was an attention whore who couldn't sit straight without every pair of eyes glued to her, unfortunately of course she never really cared how she got the attention. Hera and Athena both held back giggles at the sight of Aphrodite in such distress, they had hated her since the trojan war. The reason for her anger was because all the men of the lobby were gathered in a crowd in the center of the huge lobby. No longer able to withstand not being watched, she walked off.

They saw four men walk through the front entrance, all of them were surprisingly tall and regal looking and were carrying what looked like luggage. "Could they be the guests from Purgatory?" Asked Artemis. Two of the men had silver colored hair while the other two had brunette hair but only one of them had emerald green eyes, while the others were crimson red. "Warren! Get our mother and sister out of there!" Yelled the green eyed man. The tallest in the group dropped his bag on the ground and took up what appeared to be a charging stance. Sure enough he charged right into the crowd. Steamrolling anyone in his way until he came out the other side with two women, one in each of his arms, when he put them down it became easy to see why those men had gathered around them, they were drop dead gorgeous. They were both around the same height as each other with the same emerald eyes as man with silver hair, one would have thought they were twins if not for the difference in hair color, one was silver and the other was brunette.

They had worn remarkably modest dresses, which didn't reveal much cleavage, but the way said dresses hugged their perfect curves drove the men insane. As the family gathered one of the poor gods who was run over shouted, "who do you think you are!?" The death stares from the four males alone scared the crowd off. The silver haired-crimson eyed man searched the room and his gaze stopped at Hades, who had started walking towards him. "Forgive the rudeness of my brother's people Lord Ausar, they had simply not realized that attempting to flirt with Mara was as much a death wish as attempting to rape Hera in from of Zeus. Yet I am surprised that your famous wrath had not destroyed Olympus yet." The man known as Ausar seemed to calm down a bit. "Isn't it amazing how the right woman can make a nice man out of the most vile of immortals." He answered. "Had I had any less trust in her, Olympus and all within it would be nothing more than a mountain of ash.

"Ausar allow me to introduce you to my family. This is my wife Persephone." He said as he held a hand for her. "My nieces, Athena, Artemis and Eileithyia." Gesturing to each of them in order, "and of course my sister Hera." He said finally gesturing to Hera. "A pleasure to meet you all, I'm Ausar's wife Mara." Said the brunette angel. "Our children, Warren, the youngest." The tallest one nodded. "Our twins Nerrix and Lisandra." The silver haired woman and the shorter Brunette man nodded, "and finally our eldest son Grimm."

Right then Zeus and Poseidon walked in, they had heard about two beauties in the lobby and were hoping they could have had a taste. As soon as they laid eyes on Mara and Lisandra, their logic centers had turned off. Zeus and Poseidon were both muscular and were indeed quite handsome both sporting pure white hair, although Poseidon's hair seemed wet. Zeus had a short well kept beard, while Poseidon's beard was unkept and literally reached down to his pectorals. Zeus had wanted to make a move on Lisandra but stopped the moment he saw Hera, the least wisest move right now was to flirt in front of her, no, he would wait until later, when there was less people. Poseidon on the other hand was less wise, he walked right up to Mara and immediately started eying her down.

Zeus was impressed with how bold his brother was, the ladies plus Hades on the other hand were extremely shocked, as for the three brothers and their father, faces of indifference were shared. Poseidon tried to get closer but Mara backed up, only to make him come closer. Realizing her mistake Mara quickly raised a hand and placed it on his chest to stop him, the shocked faces of the ladies and Hades grew more concerned, not so much about Poseidon's advances, but more of how Ausar was not making a move. "Ausar, are you not gonna help her?" Asked Hera, "no." "Why not!? She is your wife!" Hera started yelling. "Hera, if Mara was truly so easy to seduce I would have never married her." Said Ausar in a confident tone. "Oofff..." Was all Poseidon could say as he flew to the other side of the room.

Everything happened so fast that no one noticed what happened, but Mara's stance told them all they needed to know, she had thrown Poseidon all the way across the room in a single punch. One would never have expected this from what looked to be rather delicate arms. "I'm not just some pushover damsel in distress if that's what you're thinking." Mara said while checking her dress to see if her stunt had torn it. "And just so you know, my daughter is stronger than I am." The statement was directed towards Zeus, "I noticed how you were staring at my little girl. Words of wisdom, my daughter can defend herself, my three sons are very protective of her and her father has a very short temper. And no I'm not any bit easier." Zeus was speechless, Hera gave him a glare which turned to pity. "Mara I'm hoping we can become very close friends." Said Hera. "Likewise Lady Hera."

* * *

**Here you go, chapter two. Please leave a review, point out mistakes or give me any writing tips you may have. Don't just write a hurtful review and not give a valid reason.**

**-Thank You-**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Greek Mythology or any form of Mythology.**

* * *

Eileithyia, Artemis and Athena sat together around a small table in the cafe set up near the lobby, Olympus was basically a godly hotel. Eileithyia was a 5 foot 4 inches with Ash blond hair reaching down to her upper back and royal purple eyes she shared with her mother. Artemis was about 5 feet 8 because of all her time running around and jumping outdoors, having long brunette hair tied in a ponytail and deep blue eyes. Athena was about 5 foot 5 and had Hypnotic sky blue eyes and crimson red hair she got from her mom. Goddesses were naturally tall and beautiful, every god or goddess was either handsome or beautiful, depending on gender. The only exception was Hephaestus, he wasn't ugly as most immortals called him, he just wasn't comparable to the other gods. The three were wearing casual attire since the need for formal wear wasn't until tomorrow. Eileithyia was in a purple t-shirt with a brown teddy bear design on it and a matching knee length skirt. Artemis wore a sleeveless light red shirt and long blue jeans, and Athena was in a blue blouse and a dark red skirt.

No words were being shared between these three close friends and half sisters, mostly because they were observing the man that sat quietly about three tables away. He was rather tall which was a given thanks to his demon blood, at 6 foot 7 inches, which was already taller than Ares, he had silver colored hair and emerald green eyes which gave off a dark glow. He wore a white button up shirt and long grey slacks and a black overcoat with red accents and an arrow tipped cross design on the back which matched the arrow tipped cross that hung on a necklace on his neck. He was sitting there alone as his family were putting their luggage in their respective rooms, his younger yet taller brother Warren had offered to help him. He sat there quietly with his arms crossed, upon closer inspection one could see that he had a flip up handphone which doubled as an MP3 player in hand and sound proof head sets in his ears, this had perplexed many gods as they rarely indulged in mortal human technology. Humans were so fast paced thanks to their short lives, switching from one trend to another that gods literally gave up trying. Eileithyia knew about the device he was using since she was one of the few immortals that regularly got involved with mortals, she had one too but didn't use it due to poor service on Olympus but Artemis and Athena were perplexed.

"So you're telling me that he can hear all his favorite symphonies with that thing in his hand?" Asked Artemis, "that would save me the trouble of having to ask Apollo to play for me every time I need to hear something." Athena agreed but wondered, "Why can't we hear anything then?" "Because he's using headsets, this means that the sound of the music he is listening to is only going into his ears, this way he doesn't offend anyone that doesn't want to hear his favorite songs." Eileithyia skillfully answered, for a moment she was proud of how much she knew about mortals compared to her siblings. "I wonder what kind of songs he listens to." Asked Athena, "you can tell a lot about a person based on the type of music they like."

Eileithyia decided to ask so she walked over to him and tapped his shoulder gently. When he pulled one of his headsets off his ear she asked, "what song are you listening to?" He gestured for her to sit, "I didn't think that immortals would take an interest in modern music." He told her. "New life means learning new things, I like learning new things. Plus there isn't any harm in talking an interest, right?" She asked back. "No I suppose not, I listen to a lot of different songs, as long as there is a good beat and meaning in the lyrics then I'll most likely like them, although recently quality has taken a dive." He chuckled. "I prefer love songs, especially if they are singing about new blooming romance." Said the blond, "they have a sweet romantic feel to them." The silvered haired man looked at her with a quizzical expression. "I prefer punk rock or metal minus the screaming. I like the aggressive way the song plays." He answered, kinda hoping he didn't scare her off. "Yeah, the screaming really is a bad touch for what could be a really good tune." She said with a small laugh.

Artemis and Athena were shocked at how easily the two conversed. "Leave it to Thyia to make a new friend like it was nothing." Said Artemis. "I suppose you could say she easily gives birth to new friendship." Said Athena. They were brought out of their small chat when Eileithyia called for them. "Arti, Athe, come on, get over here!" "She's always helping people make friends." Athena sighed. When they sat down, he introduced himself, "Hello, I'm Grimm the Reaper, although most humans call me the Grim Reaper, leave it to mortal gossip to mess up my title." He chuckled. "I'm Athena the Goddess of Wisdom." "I'm Artemis the Goddess of the Hunt." They said respectively. Both turned to Eileithyia and waited. "Huh? Wait I have to introduce myself as well?" She asked, "of course, we already have." The huntress shot back. "I'm Eileithyia, Goddess of Childbirth." She said feeling awkward. "You've been doing a god job for a while now, no deaths occur during childbirth when you're on the job eh? Keep up the good work." Said Grimm. Eileithyia felt her face warm up and looked away to keep from being discovered.

"Well, well, well, it would seem that big brother is quite the charmer. To snag not one, but three virgin goddesses, hey, let me have one when you pick ok?" The new man of about 6 foot 2 who had brunette hair and crimson red eyes said as he sat down next to Grimm. Immediately after finishing his sentence his face was planted right into the table. Behind him a silver haired woman with green eyes standing at about 5 feet 9, had one of her fists balled up and her face was that of pure annoyance. "Nerrix, if you want her to stop hitting you, stop trying to flirt with other women." Said Grimm in an equally annoyed tone. "It's not like I'm gonna cheat on her, It's just harmless jokes." Said the crimson eyed man. "Joking about it is as bad as doing the deed idiot, when will you learn?" Nerrix instantly piped up when he realized his mistake, "don't you remember how jealous you were when Lisandra was friends with that Native American god? Why don't you think about that and stop flirting around."

Lisandra herself took the seat on the other side of her elder brother, satisfied that he would always defend her. "I was only teasing you brother, you know for a fact that I would never bed another woman." Nerrix half yelled, hurt that his brother would accuse him of cheating. "I suppose I could forgive you, you haven't broken your promise yet after all." Lisandra mumbled to herself. "Remember Nerrix, you may be my brother but I will still kill you if you hurt her." Grimm growled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence big bro." Said Nerrix sarcastically. "You promise you'll beat him up big brother?" Lisandra asked sweetly, like a little girl trying to get what she wanted from her grandparents. "Of course my sweet little sister." Chimed Grimm. Nerrix growled at how close his siblings were but stayed put, since he knew that Grimm only thought of her as any mortal man would his sister.

The three half sisters watched in amusement at how close the people in front of them acted. "Where's Warren? And our parents?" Asked Grimm. "Mom and dad locked themselves in their room, you know how dad gets whenever someone ogles mom…" Lisandra answered with a blush creeping up on her face, her brothers both grinned at her innocence when it came to these things which became even more comical with the fact that she tried to keep a straight face. "Warren came across Irene on the way here so he went with her." She continued, her blush growing more crimson as she fought to keep herself composed. "I did work him tirelessly for three months so his schedule could be cleared for the Pars Deorum, let's leave him be." Mumbled Grimm. "Why don't you two go to your room as well? I won't stop you, in fact if you had just locked the door then, Lisandra wouldn't have hit you just now." He jabbed at Nerrix. "We just didn't want to irresponsibly make you to wait here for us the whole time." Lisandra blurt out in a panic, she had completely lost her cool. "You could have sent me a message." He said holding up the handphone, he smiled because he knew that as long as she panicked, he could win any argument against her because she wouldn't be thinking straight. "Go on now you pair of love birds, I'll be fine…" as the twins got up to leave Grimm placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I don't care how many times you two have done 'that', make her cry and I will beat you to a bloody pulp, dear brother." He said in a threatening tone.

After the two had long gone Artemis decided to speak up, "you seem to really protective of your little sister, even to your own brother." Artemis said in a joking tone hoping to ease any backlash if the question was not appreciated. Grimm stayed quiet for a moment before saying, "I love those two the way any mortal man who helped raised his own siblings would. I know for a fact that Nerrix would never hurt Lisandra, but with him being as popular with women as he is, there is really no harm in being careful. He knows it, I know it, and he doesn't mind the extra precaution, Lisandra is more fragile than she looks after all… don't tell her I said that." The three goddesses were stunned, was it even possible for men to be so caring of their sisters? They knew that Zeus and Poseidon were not prime examples, with how they treated Demeter, Hades on the other hand was very cold to his siblings, save for Hestia, no one can really be cold towards Hestia. Their own brothers and half-brothers were no better.

Athena was about to ask when she noticed someone trying to sneak up on Grimm. He was doing a pretty decent job, she would not have noticed were it not for Kushinada keeping her distance. When Susanoo came up behind Grimm with a fist raised, Artemis and Athena were ready to tackle him to the ground but he was already bringing his fist down. Grimm grabbed Susanoo by the wrist and twisted his body, bringing Susanoo with him and tossing him onto the ground before placing a knee on his chest and delivering a hard punch to the face causing the back of his head to hit the hard marble floor. During his last moments of consciousness he heard Grimm say, "long time no see Sano." As Grimm got up and brushed off any dust on his clothes. Kushinada rushed over to her husband's side. "Hello there Kushinada, it's been a while." She nodded to Grimm's greeting as she struggled to get her husband onto a chair. Grimm helped her pull Susanoo onto a chair and sat one chair away to give Kushinada a spot next to her husband.

Susanoo, an immortal man of with spiky hair long enough to be tied in a ponytail and Onyx eyes was wearing a white and dark blue yukata with grey clouds designed on it and Kushinada who had long brunette hair and dark brown eyes, on the other hand was wearing a pink kimono and a yellow obi sash tying it down. "I see the Storm God still wants to defeat me, do you have any idea when exactly he will stop trying?" Asked Grimm. "Sano-chan will keep trying as long as he thinks he has a chance to beat you." She said in a gentle tone. "He's trying to beat you? You mean this guy has never defeated you in battle?" Asked Artemis with an extremely surprised tone. "Yes, why?" Asked Grimm. "The very day the Shinto gods came here Ares had requested a duel with their god of war, Susanoo stepped up instead and defeated Ares. They've been fighting duel after duel, with Ares trying using newer and better equipment and failing." Explained Athena. "Where exactly have these duels been held?" The green eyed man asked. "We have a coliseum built in the center of Olympus for when anyone wants to spar or just train, we have healers stationed there who can restore anyone to full strength no matter the damage." Athena answered. "Hmm… let's go there later, I could use some training."

* * *

The group had decided to head over to the battle coliseum just as Susanoo had woken up. When they came through the corridor they were greeted with a surprise, there were a lot of people here, gods from Olympus as well as other pantheons and quite a number of demigods. "Are there normally this many people?" Asked Grimm, "No!" Answered everyone else. "Grimm!" Called Warren a man that stood at a terrifying 7 feet and 2 inches with his mother's brunette hair and his father's red eyes. "What is going on Warren?" Asked Grimm. The taller brother pointed to a platform on one side of the arena. They saw Ausar holding a large jousting lance which looked like a large gun barrel with a long one edged bayonet running down the barrel to the handle and trigger which was just behind a revolving cylinder similar to those of modern day firearms and a shield which resembles Grimm's arrow tipped cross which the sides had retreated into a circular center mechanism.

Ausar who was a man of 6 foot and 2 inches with silver hair and crimson red eyes that were worryingly watching his wife Mara, a woman of 5 foot 9 with waist length brunette hair and emerald green eyes, inspect her battle gown. It was a dress made of a comfortable but sturdy cloth with sheets of chain mail sewn onto parts of the dress to protect vital parts of her body and reached just past her knees. Only her upper back was bared. Added on with a silver breast plate with a sword in between two separate wings designed in gold with a lance rest on the right side, and finally gold and silver spaulders, vambraces and greaves.

"Mara you don't have to do this." Pleaded Ausar to his wife who was tying her hair with a golden scrunchie. "No one, NO ONE! INSULTS MY HUSBAND, MY CHILDREN OR MY MARRIAGE!" She yelled in anger causing clouds to gather above the open stadium. The Olympians usually took this as a sign of Zeus' anger, but this time Zeus himself was just as stunned, taking note of how terrifying this was from now on. "Mara, please reconsider, my brother Poseidon did not mean to speak ill of you or your family." Begged Hera who had just arrived with her husband Zeus. "Hera, I will not stand down while a god claims he is better than my family or my entire race! My son is powerful enough to be considered the greatest god in history! And yet he treats it like nothing. Forgive me but I must teach your sea god brother a lesson." Said Mara as she took her lance and shield from her husband. "Mara…" "don't try to stop me Ausar, I will not stand down!" She yelled cutting him off. "Mara, I will not stop you, but do not let your anger cloud your reflexes." He smiled as he planted a kiss on his wife's lips. "Will there be a reward for my victory?" She teased, "I have always been your's, tonight will be no exception." He teased back.

Ausar, Hera and Zeus made their way to the Coliseum sky box, where the view of the duel would be best. They were greeted with nothing more than an argument, Apollo had not taken kindly to Nerrix's arrival in the sky box. "And what in the twelve's names gave you the right to be up here?" Shouted Apollo, "If you didn't notice! My mother is down there fighting!" Nerrix yelled back. "The whole box was chaos as people started screaming at each other. Zeus was just about to blow because he wanted to see the duel but these idiots were taking their sweet time, but he stopped when he felt a cold dark aura saturate the air. He had only felt this once before, from his brother Hades, except this one was much thicker, much more deadly and merciless. It was Grimm, the man seemed calm and collected but on the inside he was just as furious as the rest if not more, he got up and decided he wanted a front row seat. "That was scary, did anyone else feel that?" Asked Aphrodite, both appealed and terrified. "I guess this is what they meant by 'fear of death'" said Ares who was just as terrified as his lover. "He may not look like it, but Grimm is the one that cares about this family the most, I would probably be the only one more defensive about Mara than he is." Ausar explained. "Does he have a mother complex?" Asked Persephone. "No, it's just the average mother son bond, those years he spent when we sent him away to train made him appreciate his whole family more." He stated.

* * *

"Ahh Grimm, it's been too long!' Said an old voice which sounded elated. Grimm looked up from the hand rail he had leaned on to see his mother's duel better and saw the Shinto God of War and smiled. "Hachiman-sensei, it has been too long." Grimm answered back. "Ahh I remember when your father sent you to me to train your discipline and fighting skills. How old were you? 13? 14?" Mumbled the old war god, "I was only 13 when I came to Oyashima, sensei." Grimm answered respectfully, he truly did hold this god in high regard, Hachiman had been his mentor and guardian during the 5 years he spent training in the art of battle. "I can see you are worried for your mother, I am happy that you care about your family so, but you must remember that your mother is not as weak as people may think and the sea god is not as strong as others assume, have faith in the woman that has survived 'destruction' for so long." Grimm smiled at his old teacher's words. "You're right, she is my mother afterall."

* * *

The moment Lisandra entered the sky box jaws dropped. Apollo, Ares and Dionysus gawked at the regal beauty before them, her exotic silver, her charming green eyes set in a beautiful face and her voluptuous figure, had they been hounds they would have howled. Eileithyia was rather relieved that they had someone new to pay attention to. This didn't escape the Lisandra's two brothers and father however and they set up a seating formation which had Warren and Nerrix on two sides of a seat and their father behind it, she instantly knew what they meant. She took her seat, Eileithyia found herself being forced into the seat right in front of Lisandra and Artemis and Athena took the seats beside her. Artemis turned to look at Lisandra and asked, "so, how does it feel to have such a possessive family?" "They're not possessive, just overbearing as all." She answered in an amused voice. "I have every right to be possessive, she is mine after all." Cut in Nerrix, "Nerrix what are you babbling on abou…" Lisandra's question was cut short as Nerrix planted a deep passionate kiss on her lips. The three gods that originally drooled over her felt their hearts shatter, and took their seats in shame, even Zeus felt a little sad, the fact that she was taken meant that he couldn't touch her, Hera would make sure of that.

* * *

And then the bell rang, Mara and Poseidon were being lowered into the arena by the platforms where they were preparing. Poseidon was wielding his signature trident, with three prongs that looked like 3 jagged daggers mounted onto a pole with waves designed on it. His attire comprised of a deep blue toga that bared most of his chest and reached down to his ankles as well as deep blue combat bracelets. He was busy twirling around his trident and making water swirl around him. The arena it self was pretty simple, flat yet solid earth and a drainage lines running along the sides specifically built for Poseidon to use in combat. As they stepped up the referee in between held up his hand signaling for them to stop. "Now! For the rules of engagement!" He requested. "Any means available!" Shouted Poseidon. "Lady Mara do you agree to be allowed any means available to you for battle?" "Yes!" She quickly answered as she held up her shield and rested her gun lance under her right arm.

* * *

**Ok, so chapter 3... Decided to put a cliff hanger here, sorry to those I offended, and thanks to those who reviewed, speaking of reviewed, please leave a review! I need the vote of confidence, any negative comment you may have should have a valid reason.**

**-Thank You-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those who reviewed, very much appreciated. I do not own Greek Mythology or any kind of Mythology. Don't worry Poseidon lovers he will not be bad forever, just for now.**

* * *

"Yes!" Yelled Mara as she poised for battle, resting the gun lance under her right arm and holding her shield ready with the left. The referee for the match, Nike, a woman about 5 foot 4 with short auburn hair stood on a podium just underneath the sky box held what looked to be a microphone and began explaining the rules, "The one who stays downed at the count of 10 will be considered unfit to continue battle! And victory shall be awarded to the remaining combatant. A enchantment dome which will cut off all essence flow from outside the arena will be erected prior to the start of the battle! This dome will protect all bystanders so no need to worry about holding back! All attacks within your own domain after commencement of the duel are considered legitimate and will not result in direct forfeit, but any aggression after a winner is named will not be tolerated!" Mara held strong but one thing the referee said had shaken her resolve for a moment, '...cuts off all essence flow...' This would mean she was disconnected from her husband, Ausar, for the duration of the duel. She quickly swallowed any doubt she had in her mind and tried to remember what brought her here in the first place. She had no time to worry about that, she had to prove herself to the sea-god.

Her husband, Ausar sat in a seat in between Hades and Hera. He was sitting in a forward lean with his hands hanging loosely between his legs, his face seemed indifferent but that was one that he had learnt to use in such situations over the millennia as not to worry his dear wife. Internally he was a chaotic tornado of nervousness and tension, on one hand he was proud that his wife was standing up for herself, on the other he never liked seeing her hurt, at all. "Ausar!" Called another immortal that had just entered the skybox, Izanagi the father of Oyashima's current Queen and King of gods. Beside him was his wife and sister Izanami, who had recently been excused from Yomi in order to attend the Pars Deorum and curiously enough she was given back her previous beauty. "Kojiki." Mumbled Ausar. "Is that how you greet an old friend!?" Asked Izanagi in a mock form of shock. "As you can clearly see, formality is very low on my 'to care about list' right now." Ausar answered in a somewhat cold tone. "Always letting your woman do what she wants eh? That's how you lost your last dozen lovers! You want her to stay, stop letting her run around!" Izanagi joked back only to get elbowed in the ribs by his wife. "Just because he met horrible women in his past doesn't mean that Mara is as bad as them! This one marriage has lasted longer than most immortal marriages! And you aren't any better!" Izanami reprimanded.

Eileithyia watched in amazement at the exchange, it seemed that most of the powerful gods and immortals knew each other well. But her attention was soon drawn back to the man who stood on the other side of the arena, leaning over the railing. Grimm could not help but feel helpless, yet again his mother is getting hurt and he doesn't even know why 'perhaps if I go back now I can ask. No that wouldn't help, to interfere would only damage mom's honor and hand Poseidon his satisfaction.' He thought, releasing a sigh he decided he would bury his concerns this time. Eileithyia hoped she understood what he was thinking, what kind of person could possibly stand watching their loving mother enter a duel with a man that has time and time again proven to be a menace to womenkind. Unsurprisingly, all the women in the skybox actually hoped Mara would win, someone needed to put Poseidon in his place. "Zeus can't you call this off?" Begged Hera. "No my love I can't she has already accepted the duel and it will start soon." Zeus refused to budge for he was naturally interested in the outcome. "How did it even end up like this anyway?" Questioned Nerrix, not even bothering to hide the anger in his voice. Ausar nodded and answered, "about an hour ago…"

* * *

Ausar and Mara had just come out of their room and were planning on looking for their children to warn them about causing trouble on Olympus. They passed by a cafe and the two people they didn't need to meet right then were having a chat. Zeus laughed at his older brother about the mess in the lobby that had happened 2 hours previously. "You truly showed her what a god is capable of, hahaha! Oofff is quite the pickup line! Hahaha!" Poseidon was fuming with rage, no one treated him that way. "She's just some pathetic excuse for an immortal! Do you think that just because she caught me by surprise it makes her better than me? She is worth less than an overused Nymph! And that husband of hers, he was so terrified of me he couldn't even move a muscle! I bet those kids aren't even his!" Yelled Poseidon in anger. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Shouted Mara, "WHAT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME OR MY FAMILY!? I BET I CAN BEAT YOU IN A FAIR DUEL, NO PROBLEM!" "THEN LETS HAVE A DUEL THEN! YOU AND ME, ONE ON ONE AT THE COMBAT COLISEUM LATER!" Poseidon shouted back.

* * *

"And here we are…" everyone felt a sweat drop on their foreheads. 'What was she thinking?' Was the collected thought. "Father." Said Nerrix. "Hmm?" "If on the slim chance that mother loses, what are you prepared to do?" "Poseidon shall feel the wrath of her entire family. He doesn't realize that we are no pushovers yet, but…" Ausar then turned to Zeus, "this one already knows that Grimm is every bit as dangerous as he is scary." Nerrix nodded in agreement but asked a more pressing question, "if Grimm isn't on the same page with us? What if he decides it's best to follow the rules the council set up?" "He will only do so if it's the wisest move, and we should follow his lead." Answered Ausar. Everyone's attention turned to the man leaning on the railings on the opposite side of the arena, even at that distance anyone could have seen the anger that burned in his eyes at that moment, even Hades gulped with nervousness.

"Are both combatants ready?" Asked Nike. "Yes!" They both shouted. "Raise the enchantment dome!" She said with a raised arm. Four immortals stood at four points around the arena and began chanting. Circular shields made of clear yellow light formed near their hands and began spreading wider and wider until they met and fused together to form a large dome. Grimm reached out and placed a finger on the dome and smiled, "not bad but not good enough. Tsk, tsk, tsk, you better be careful Poseidon, this shield won't save you from my father or my siblings... not even me." He whispered to himself with a chuckle.

Mara held up her shield and suddenly the sides extended to form a cross shaped tower shield which was almost as tall as her. She held up her lance, the blade and barrel unlocked and rotated forward on a hinge just below the revolving cylinder, revealing 6 empty chambers. A golden dust soon started to form around the cylinder and began gathering quickly inside the chambers and she pulled back snapping the weapon back in place. Mara pulled the trigger of her weapon once to test fire it and a loud bam was heard, the large heavy round bounced off the dome and embedded itself in the ground. She pulled a second trigger which fired from the barrel behind the cylinder at the base of the lance causing it to move forward with high speed. Satisfied with her weapons check, she swung the weapon forward engaging the top-break, ejecting the unspent shells and reloaded her weapon relatively quickly. The audience was stunned by the performance as they had never seen such a weapon before since gods preferred swords and shields over modern day firearms.

"Are you done yet woman!?" Poseidon yelled, not happy about being made to wait. He was hoping that after he defeated her, he could use the victory to get a night with her from her husband. Smiling to himself he did not notice the round that whizzed past his left ear, "I'm sorry, just making sure I have everything I need to beat you." Said Mara with a confident smile. At this point Poseidon lost his cool and started twirling his trident over his head, causing the water to gather in a disc shape above him. Mara was not amused but she carefully observed him, any and every weakness she could find would bring her closer and closer to victory, she waited for her opponent to make the first move. Sure enough Poseidon swung his trident in her direction and a tendril of water flew right at her, she dodged to the left and felt droplets of water land on her face. The water tendril hit the wall of the dome and dispersed, but Poseidon had only just started, he twirled water over his head again and swung at her sending three more water tendrils at her.

Mara dodged these pretty easy, his aim was horrible. She dodged left, right, jumped over one and sidestepped another. It was only natural, angels are agile graceful beings, not like their slow, clumsy but strong cousins, the demons. She barely needed to use her shield or lance. She had gotten use to the seemingly pointless attacks when Poseidon suddenly smiled, he flung four tendrils at her and she dodged them gracefully, but this time he pulled back his trident and the tips of the water tendrils arched back towards Mara from behind. Couldn't hear her husband screaming, "LOOK OUT!" Since the dome blocked all sound from the outside save for Nike's voice as so they can stop the match when necessary. A water tendril hit her straight on her exposed upper back, the force knocking her forward. Poseidon laughed at her failure to see such an obvious attack, Mara reprimanded herself for being so careless as to underestimate her enemy.

Using her lance for support she pulled herself up, this time she would do the fooling. She pretended to walk to the center of the arena in a slow limping fashion, faking pain to draw Poseidon to attack. Little did she realize that three of her children were struggling to keep her husband restrained. Poseidon took the bait like the fishes he governs and sent a particularly large water tendril at her. She took the chance and raised her shield and firmly planted the long bottom part into the ground. The water hit the tower shield hard, she had to push back with all her might in order to keep from being pushed away. She waited for the right moment, the moment when the water strength decreased, and when it did, she placed the gun lance in the crook of her shield and pulled the trigger. The round flew right through the water and right towards the sea god, he dodged it but failed to see the other 4 that she had fired soon afterwords. He grunted and stumbled backwards as two rounds grazed his skin and the other two embedded themselves in his body.

Seizing the opportunity, Mara pulled the shield from the ground, retracted the cross back into the circular center mechanism and dashed forwards quickly towards Poseidon reloading as she did so. He saw her but could do nothing as she drew closer and closer, she thrust strongly and pulled the trigger firing the back barrel causing the lance to accelerate towards him adding to her own speed. He was impaled right in the gut and blood rushed up his throat and out his mouth, she pulled the trigger again and the force from the round dislodged the lance and pushed him back. She aimed at his chest and fired again, back stepping using the recoil of the gun lance, she fired with every leap back until she an out of rounds. She extended her shield again and planted it firmly on the ground using it as cover for her to reload. Poseidon recovered slightly but was still in pain from the bullets in his body, and he was losing a lot of blood, he wouldn't die but he would lose consciousness, resulting in a loss.

He launched two more tendrils at Mara, trying to attack her from both sides. She fired at one and pulled out her shield just in time to block the other. Poseidon had taken the opening to charge right at her and tried to impale her with his trident, but her reflexes were too good as she dodged every thrust. She thrust with her lance but he parried it, only to be bashed right in the chest with her shield. She fired at the opening, leaping back again and again until she needed to reload. This time Poseidon spun around on the spot, twirling his trident, and gathering water in a thick ring around him, he swung his trident and the water launched at Mara turning into a wall of water that grew taller and taller as it approached her. Right then she felt a jolt of pain in her chest, blood rushed out of her mouth. Mara knew she was running out of time, she would have to finish this fight and return to Ausar's side or she could never be beside him again, so she decided to use her trump card. The audience was given quite the sight to behold, from her exposed upper back sprouted four wings with feathers that gave off a warm golden glow.

She flew as fast as she could trying to get over the wall before it met the top of the dome and sealed off her exit. She felt her heart beat fast and her wings get heavier from the water droplets. She always had confidence in her speed but now she was doubtful, she saw her opening getting smaller and smaller and she made it. Mara's success was short lived however as Poseidon wrapped thin water tendrils around her limbs, wings, torso and neck, making her drop her shield and lance. He quickly pulled her down and smashed her against the ground, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Is this all an angel can do!? Fly around thinking it was suddenly so easy!? You're nothing more than something another god made! How can you possibly compare to a real god?" He shouted, most of his demigod children cheered for their father's success. He raised her up and brought her back down hard, "come on, beg for mercy, beg me to let you go!" He taunted. "Go to hell." She shot back through gritted teeth. He picked her up and smashed her to the ground again, "what was that?" He asked jokingly. At this time Zeus, Hades, Nerrix and Warren were fighting to pin down Ausar who was furious at how his wife was being treated.

"GO TO HELL!" She shouted as sparks of electricity ran across her body, Poseidon was instantly given an electric shock almost as powerful as Zeus'. Mara was released and she quickly made a dash for her shield, Poseidon following suit albeit more slowly thanks to the stun attack. "What was that!?" He questioned loudly. She dived for her shield and grabbed it just in time to block Poseidon's trident. "That was Heaven's Lightning. Don't underestimate the strongest daughter of Heaven!" She yelled as she pushed back his weapon causing him to stumble back, she quickly planted the tower cross shield and jumped over it kicking Poseidon into it as she now dashed for her lance. He turned around to see her holding it with two hands. He launched tendril after tendril, all of which she either dodged or parried with the blade of her lance until finally she was right in from of him. She pulled the trigger and thrust right into his previous wound and he was pushed back until he was pinned against the cross shield and she emptied what remained of her rounds into his gut.

"Never speak badly of my family again!" Mara yelled as she yanked the lance out of his gut. Poseidon slumped onto the ground and Nike started the count, she dug her lance into the ground and leaned on it for support, "…4, 3, 2 and 1. The winner is Lady Mara!" Yelled Nike. The women of the arena cheered and half the men did too, Mara on the other hand collapsed onto the ground. At this point Hades, Zeus, Nerrix and Warren could no longer hold down the raging husband as he tossed them aside and rushed to the dome. He only laid a fist on what was claimed to be an indestructible enchantment before cracks spread from the epicenter. Poseidon had recovered enough strength to reach for his trident, he pointed it at Mara who was still on the floor and water began to gather around her. The water began to wrap around her wings and torso, "_I… will not… lose… to a… lesser being…_" he grunted and tightened his grip on his trident. Mara started screaming in agony as the water grew tighter and tighter around her.

Ausar was frantically punching the dome over and over, sending more and more cracks running through the 'indestructible' enchantment which the immortal casters could not get down fast enough. A loud crack echoed through out the arena and Ausar watched in horror as his beloved wife slumped down to the ground motionless. The rage that seeped through his blood in that moment would have killed with just a touch. The fist he had planted in the dome began to give off incredible amounts of heat, and black and red fire spread through the cracks. The dome shattered like glass as he stepped through and onto the arena, Hell Fire spread with every step he took. He knelt next to Mara and gently held her up, "I'm sorry dear… I guess I let my wrath get the better of me." She said in a whisper. "Mara, it wasn't your fault, I should have stopped you, oh gods be damned why didn't I stop you… he sobbed as he held her close." He mumbled, partly to himself. "I'm happy you're with me now…" she said each word with a fainter and fainter voice before unconsciousness took over her.

He held her close, making a circle of Hell Fire to stop anything trying to get close to them. He then looked to the side and saw Poseidon sprawled out on the ground still conscious, leaning against Mara's shield. Rage consumed his very being, he wanted to show the sea god what it meant to be the 'DemonKing of Wrath and Destruction', Ausar had defeated gods before, heck he was once a god for a short time but he had abandoned that title for Mara. He stood up, still holding his wife close to him. In his hand the fires formed a sword, and when he swung it, a pure onyx long-short was left. Hell fire surrounded the blade and he swung at Poseidon. Grimm, Nerrix, Lisandra and Warren had arrived just in time to stop him, Grimm held a massive s-curved bone scythe with a rather broad blade which blocked the blade's path. Nerrix held one end of a massive silver compound bow which he used to hook onto his father's wrist with the other. Lisandra held out a black book and glowing white chains which wrapped around her father. Warren stood in front of him with his crimson red broad great-sword in a shielding position, the massive son had taken the brunt of his father's Hell Fire attack and most of his shirt which wasn't shielded from the fire was burned off.

Poseidon for once had felt true fear, he never realized how scared he was until the moment Ausar swung his sword. The look of pure hate and malice in his eyes shook the sea god to the core. "He is the 'god' that hurt your mother, why do you defend him?" Asked the silver haired-crimson eyed man. "If you attack him now, you are no better than he is. Besides, our mother needs medical attention." Answered Grimm calmly. "Do you not hate him for what he has done?" Ausar questioned again. "Look into my eyes father." Requested Grimm, as he turned he was shocked to see his son's eyes. They were green but there were outer and inner rings of crimson and three red 6s set in a circular design on each of his iris. "The mark of the beast… very well, I will get your mother some medical attention. We will discuss this later son." Whispered Ausar so quietly that only his children could hear, and he walked off, carrying his wife to the medical sector bridal style. The four children turned to Poseidon, each with their own death stare, but Poseidon was struck with the most fear from 'death' himself.

"We're going to go see how mom's doing." Said Lisandra as she dragged her two brothers along leaving Grimm in the arena. "Poseidon! The only thing keeping me from killing you right now are the laws binding me. Were it not for three little words, I would show this whole arena, _how to kill a god._" Grimm said as threateningly as possible to the sea god. He took the his mother's shield and let Poseidon fall. He then walked over to his mother's lance and yanked it out of the ground. "Don't you dare come close to my mother again, or your god hood will be nothing more then a mere joke." Said death as he aimed the gun lance at Poseidon's head and pulled the trigger, the large, heavy bullet grazed his cheek, but he saw it, the trajectory of the bullet changed, Grimm spared him.

* * *

"Grimm!" Called Eileithyia, "is your mother ok?" Grimm turned to look at her but she was met with cold eyes filled with malice. He blinked a few times and shook his head before they turned back into his usual gentle green eyes. "I pray that she is ok Thyia." He said sadly. "Do you need help with that?" She offered to take the shield from him. He was too lost in thought to answer so she simply took it from him. He was shocked by the sudden loss in weight and turned to her. "Let's go check up on your mother. Don't worry, Asclepius is an excellent medical god, your mother will be fine." She assured him. He nodded and smiled, "thank you." "You were there for me when so needed you, I'm here for you now." She said with a smile as well.

* * *

**Chapter 4 done, WHOOOO! As usual, please leave a review, negative feedback should have a proper reason. And sorry if you are offended. **

**-Thank You-**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Greek Mythology or any Mythology.**

* * *

The walk to the medical ward after returning Mara's equipment was an awkward one, as much as Eileithyia wanted to remove the tension, it just seemed like all her attempts at socializing get shot down and the silence returns. Grimm was extremely conflicted on the inside, as much as he wanted to tear apart Poseidon for doing something like that to his mother, the rules of the council were not to be disregarded, especially not with his position in it. When they arrived at the ward the silence was broken not by them but the ruckus inside. Warren was holding back his father, Ausar and Poseidon was backed up against the wall in fear. Apparently someone had been dumb enough to put both Poseidon and Mara in the same ward, Grimm looked over to his unconscious mother who was lying still on her bed. Mara still had her smile from when her husband came to get her, she seemed ok, aside from the bandages wrapped around her neck, arms and wings. Looking around he could see Nerrix and Lisandra standing silently but clearly angry. The olympians on the other hand were in pure disarray, everyone was trying to convince Ausar to stop. As for the medical staff, they were outside, cowering.

"Father! Mother needs medical attention, the longer you stay angry like this the longer it takes for them to heal her." Said Grimm in an annoyed tone. In an instant Ausar turned to his wife and his anger was soon replaced with worry, "and what about him?" Asked the elder demon. "I will talk to the council about this." Answered Grimm. For the moment he seemed satisfied, "what gives you the right to decide what happens to Poseidon?" Asked Apollo, who was around 5 foot 8 with golden blond hair and deep blue eyes, similar to his twin. "The council is an group comprised of the most just gods from certain pantheons. Two of the five councilmen are from Olympus, so as far as I'm concerned, you're own are at as much liberty as I am at deciding Poseidon's fate."snapped Grimm, instantly silencing the flamboyant god and the entire room. For about an hour Ausar sat by his wife, holding her hand. The whole family was gathered around her, except for Grimm who seemed to keep his distance by leaning on the wall further away from both families.

Eileithyia walked over to him and leaned back on the wall with him, "why don't you want to be with your mom? Worry is written all over your face, so why stand here?" She asked. "I'm not the best person to be standing there right now." He answered. "What makes you say that? She's your mother, if anything she would be happy that you are there." Eileithyia pressed further. "I've hurt her once, and now I've hurt her again by not stopping her, she's always been stubborn, but..." He trailed off. "Grimm, she's your mother. No matter what you do, she will still love you." Said Eileithyia with her voice raised. Grimm was taken aback for a moment, he had no idea how to retort. "I-I…" he stuttered but was silenced when his mother started to stir. Mara opened her green eyes and saw crimson orbs gently and lovingly staring back at her, it always surprised her how her husbands eyes, demonic as they are would always comfort her. With a small smile she let Ausar gently lift her upper body and rest her head in the crook of his neck. It always comforted her whenever he did this, the feel of his muscles, the gentle beating of his heart, his warm breath washing over her skin. But the blissfulness of the situation disappeared when she noticed Poseidon on the bed opposite to her. Then the wave of memories came flooding back, the argument, the duel.

"Ausar, I'm sorry…" She mumbled, "What for dear?" He replied softly. "I put my own interest ahead of our marriage, I'm sorry." She said as tears began to form. "It's a husband's duty to support his wife, as long as you come back to me, as long as you will still be mine and mine alone, I will not stop you." He whispered gently holding her closer and gently cupping her face with his palm and stroking her cheek with a thumb. He always did know what to do and say to make her calm down, but then again it was a match made in heaven so of course he knew. "Your parents are really close huh?" Asked Eileithyia. "They are, but sometimes I wish they acted more of their age." Answered Grimm in an unamused tone, just as the elder couple began hugging and kissing, prompting Athena and Artemis to blush. "Father, Mother please restrain yourselves, this is not the right place or the right time." He snapped. "Son how many times have I told you, a true husband does not fear being intimate with his own wife." Retorted Ausar. "At least do so within the privacy of your own room!" Reprimanded Grimm. "He's right dear, we should at least be decent in front of others." Agreed Mara. "Fine." Ausar growled. "Are you alright mom?" Nerrix asked. "Yes I'm fine… but I'm a little sore." She answered rubbing her shoulder. Without a word Ausar went to massage them for her.

"Which room is it!?" Yelled the voice of a little girl from outside the ward. "I think it was this one." Said a more mature voice. "I hope he is fine." Said a third voice just as mature as the second. "I don't." The second scoffed. "He is your brother Demeter, at least be a little worried." The third voice reprimanded. "He is no brother of mine, mother." Snapped Demeter angrily, prompting Poseidon to flinch. "They're here!" Yelled the child as she burst through the door. "Hestia, this is a hospital at least be quiet." Scolded Rhea. Demeter had amber eyes and wavy brunette hair reaching down to her waist. Rhea was similar to her daughter, save for her straight golden blonde hair that also reached her waist and sky blue eyes. Hestia was a little girl that looked no more than 11 years old with short wavy red hair which actually looked like fire except it was extending downwards and Amber eyes like Demeter's, only more gentle. Eileithyia looked around and noticed that Grimm had suddenly disappeared, and no one had noticed. "Poseidon, I heard you were beaten by a girl!" She sang as she ran to his bed and started poking his face with her finger. "Well? Were you? Were you? We're you?" She asked with a poke for each question. "I-I…" he stuttered. "Were you?" She asked with another poke, pushing her brother over the edge, "I WAS, OK!" He yelled. Prompting the little girl to back up and fall off the bed. Hestia could have sworn that she was gonna fall but she felt something familiar catch her, a strong callous hand supporting her back, one that belonged to someone she knew well. When Hestia looked back there was no one. Everyone was relieved that she was safe, even though she was a goddess, and a powerful one to boot, but she still liked to take the form of an 11 year old girl.

Why she did so, even she didn't know, her adult form was beautiful but something subconscious nagged away at her that made her want to stay 11. Two green eyes caught her attention and she rushed right over to Mara. "You have beautiful eyes." Said Hestia. "Uhm, thank you?" Replied Mara awkwardly, "they remind me of someone from my past, he use to take care of me, and he taught me how to use fire to defend myself, but his fire was black and red." She explained quickly like a true child. She turned to Ausar who was beside Mara and was even more stunned at how familiar he looked. "You look really similar to him! Except that he has Green eyes like this lady, and he is taller than you." Explained Hestia. "Looks similar to Ausar, except has my green eyes?" Mara pondered, "What was this man's name?" "His name was Gri…" she was cut off when a large hand was placed on top of her head. "You truly are a troublesome little girl aren't you?" Said Grimm in an annoyed tone. She instantly turned around and tackled him to the ground. "Why didn't you tell me you were here? Why didn't you come looking for me? Why is your hair so short? Can I have some candy?" She pelted him with questions as soon as she opened her mouth. He groaned and answered, "I didn't have a way to contact you, I don't know where to start, my sister cut it for me and finally." He reached into his coat and pulled out a small cloth bag and handed it to her. "Here you go, they're strawberry flavored marshmallows, now get off me."

Hestia happily took the bag and got off of Grimm before opening it. "Have you washed your hands?" He asked, making her flinch in her realization. "Go wash them now young lady!" He scolded in quite a fatherly tone as he snatched the bag from her. Hestia walked quickly to the washroom for the ward and closed the door. "So you've gone back to protective daddy mode again huh? You know men are suppose to knock a woman up before he becomes a father right? But I am surprised that a ." Joked Susanoo who had just arrived. Grimm groaned and walked over to a nearby chair and took a seat. "Any man can be a father, but only a true man becomes a dad." Grimm stated. "Well, I guess it's in your blood isn't it Grimm-san? DemonKings are naturally protective of their children right?" Kushinada asked. "Yes Kuu, they have to be. Like animals, one wrong move and your kids will be killed and your wife stolen from you, that's the problem in a world where you are free to do as you please." Susanoo answered. "Besides, he's the patron god of orphaned young afterall, children who fight to survive will receive help from him, children who don't will be absolved of their misery."

"Ok, they're clean!" Chirped Hestia as she got back from the washroom, showing her hands to Grimm. "Alright here you go." He said handing her the bag of marshmallows again. She climbed onto his lap and rested against him, eating the marshmallows one by one. "Hestia, they say marshmallows are best after roasting them over an open flame." Grimm stated. Her eyes widened at the information, "how come I never found out about it?" She questioned. "Because people normally do so with bonfires in outdoor situations." He explained. Hestia instantly puffed up her cheeks and pouted, "I hate the outdoors." She said. Grimm pulled her closer into a hug, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you back then. The curse the council put on me forbid me from using my reaper form, so I wasn't strong enough to stop Cronus from swallowing you." He whispered, although everyone in the room still heard him. "It's ok Grimm, what matters is that you did come to try and save me right?" She assured. "But I failed." He said through grit teeth. "Actually I'm more upset by the fact that you didn't come get me after you overthrew the council." Hestia closed her eyes, puffed her cheeks, pouted and folded her arms although she still stuck close to him. "I thought you were gone forever, by the time I realized, your brother had already saved you." Grimm stated. She peeked at him with one eye and relaxed herself. "Then why didn't you come get me afterwords?" She inquired. "I-I… I was ashamed to come get you, I guess. You finally have a family, one that cares about you so why would I tear you from that?" He explained nervously. Hestia puffed her cheeks again and turned away, "Poseidon and Apollo both wanted to marry me." She fumed.

The whole room was filled with a dark aura again, those who had felt it before knew it was Grimm for sure. Susanoo noticed that his eyebrow started twitching and rushed right over, "now, now Grimm, let's keep a cool head here. Who Hestia marries is not your right to interfere, she isn't your daughter. So let's bury this issue six feet under, OK?" Susanoo slurred in a panic. "Sano, as correct as you are, I can't help but feel an extreme amount of rage towards a sea-god and sun-god. Even more so that said sea-god has hurt my mother. Is it not my right to act upon these crimes? I am after all a benefactor for the council, would you not support me in this matter?" Grimm asked in a venomous tone. "Please Grimm, don't do this to me! Themis would kill me if you destroyed Olympus!" Susanoo begged. Grimm looked at his friend through narrow eyes. Susanoo turned to Kushinada in desperation, "please honey, get him to calm down." He pleaded. "Uhm, Sano-chan? Why are you suddenly so afraid?" She asked. "Kuu-chan, you have no idea how terrifying he is when he enters '_Protective Daddy Mode_'." "How bad could it be?" "I'm cowering in fear my love, that bad. You weren't there to witness the last genocide that happened when some idiot tried to touch Hestia." Susanoo cried.

"The last time? You mean that clan leader's son from back then?" Hestia asked. "Well, Uhm…" Grimm stuttered, "Grimm! What did you do!?" She screamed. "Nothing." He said calmly. "Are you sure?" She asked as sweetly as possible. "Hestia, what happened that day is not something you need to care about. Just concentrate on being the sweet, troublesome little girl you are." He assured her in a gentle whisper. "You promise not to hurt my lil brother?" She pleaded, "I promise… you troublesome little girl." She held up a pinky to him. "Pinky swear!" "Hestia, is that really necessary?" "Yes, or you will hurt him in someway or another." She pressed on, still holding her pinky to him. After a few seconds of waiting, Grimm sighed in defeat and hooked his own pinky around Hestia's. "I promise I will not hurt your brother…" he said slowly, bringing a smile to her little face, "so long as it's an issue about you, end of discussion." He continued quickly and pulling his pinky away. "Hey!" Pouted Hestia. "End of discussion."

The rest of the room had stayed quiet, dumbfounded by what was taking place before them. Zeus decided that this was enough and raised his voice, "Hestia! What is the meaning of this!?" He boomed. Grimm narrowed his eyes dangerously but Zeus did not flinch, he would not let up until he found out what was going on with his older sister. "I'm actually rather curious as well." Said Lisandra. The olympians were startled because they had quite forgotten about Grimm's family. "Lady Rhea isn't it?" Susanoo asked the golden blonde woman who had slipped further away from the scene. "Have you told your children nothing about what you and your husband did to your first daughter?" He pressed on. Everyone turned their gazes at the Titaness of Fertility. She remained tight lipped despite the stares of her children. "Mother, it's ok. I don't hate you for what you did, if you never did it I would have never met Grimm." Said Hestia, trying to calm the situation, but her 5 siblings, their children and Grimm's small family were too curious.

"Grimm… may I do the honors?" Asked Susanoo. "Even if I said no, you would have still told them so go ahead." Grimm deadpanned. "Ok then listen up! Thousands of years ago there lived a god named Cronus, who had recently overthrown his father and locked his ugly deformed brothers away in Tartarus. His mother Gaia did not approve so she told him a prophecy the he would be overthrown by his own children, more specifically, his own son, who would then come to marry his daughter. Cronus feared that this prophecy would come true so he searched for ways to keep his rule in order. In a barren frozen wasteland to the north, there lived a friendly god of death." Grimm cleared his throat in annoyance at his friend's remark. "I mean… this god, who happened to be a friend of mine, was exiled by a corrupt council because he had the power to slay gods. This god of death prided himself for being a heartless god-slaying psychopath who would not hesitate to kill anything that moves." Added Susanoo nervously, calming Grimm down. "At the time Cronus already had a young daughter by the name of Hestia. When he heard that this heartless friend of mine could permanently kill gods, he decided that he would leave his daughter with this deicidal psychopath…"

"Wait what do you mean kill gods!?" Shouted Ares, a roguish auburn haired man with hazel eyes. "I'm no specialist in immortality but I know that gods cannot be killed, it is simply impossible to tear a god's soul away from his or her body. You could damage the body but it would simply repair itself over time." Explained Apollo. "This friend of mine who had earned the title of 'The Reaper' had learned the ability to tear a god's soul away from his body. He had told me that it was more troublesome than reaping a human soul because certain conditions must be met aside from damaging the body." Susanoo explained, annoyed that he had been cut off. "Sooo, where was I?… Ah!… So Cronus had his wife Rhea take her daughter and have her abandoned in this frozen wasteland. After a few hours of being left to freeze 'The Reaper' found her and decided to put her out of her misery. Before he could kill Hestia however, his heart was melted by the innocence in her eyes and he decided to take care of her instead of kill her. At first I thought there was devious intent behind my friend's actions but after a while I realized he genuinely treated her as a daughter and didn't hold any ulterior motives. Sadly he doesn't seem to show an interest in women." Grimm groaned in frustration.

"I just haven't found the perfect woman yet." Grimm snapped. "Can't find what you don't go look for you know. I mean seriously, just head out there, flirt around with a few women and you may end up liking what you bring home." Susanoo retorted. "Don't look for a virgin in a brothel." Grimm argued. "Whatever… so my friend decided took care of little Hestia and raised her like she was his own daughter, minus the fact that he had no lover…" continued Susanoo "Drop it!" Grimm warned. "Alright, alright… so, eventually Cronus ended up with a second child, a son named Hades. Cronus had heard nothing about his daughter after she had been abandoned so he decided to leave Hades there as well. When he went there with his wife and son he saw something he did not expect, 'The Reaper' taking care of his daughter and teaching her the art of pyromancy, mostly so that she wouldn't freeze. Realizing that this plan had backfired he decided to find a different way to stop his children from taking over his rule. He asked the council for his daughter back and my friend had no choice but to submit because he was being held back by blackmail towards his family."

Grimm's entire family widened their eyes in surprise and turned to look at him. "Father, no matter what you want to think, even you couldn't stand alone against every pantheon in existence, not to mention that Nerrix and Lisandra were too young. Warren was still in mother's womb." Grimm stated. Ausar seemed satisfied with the answer but Mara was furious. "Was that the reason you left home without a goodbye!? Why didn't you tell me you were being blackmailed, I would have done anything I could to help yo…" she scolded but stopped when she felt her husband's hand on her shoulder. "Mara, what's done is done." He told her. "Ausar, if that was the reason I had my son torn from me then I will not just let it be!" She raged. Susanoo cleared his throat and spoke, "With all due respect, Mrs. Mara, Grimm and I waged a war against the old council with a few other rebels. We overthrew them and set up a new council. So, if you wish for vengeance, your son has already done so." He explained. Mara looked at her eldest son in disbelief, "why did you never tell me?" Grimm felt guilt cut into him upon hearing her distress. "Mother, I just… didn't want you getting hurt. You have no clue how powerful the council was back then." "I'm still upset that you kept this from me, every mother wants their children to confide in them." She said dejectedly.

Grimm glared at the storm god angrily. "Sorry bout that, slip of the tongue." Said Susanoo, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Remind me to have that tongue of yours cut out after I find someone to replace you as councilman." Grimm lashed at his friend, bringing a yelp from him. After a short silence, Susanoo decided to continue his story, "ok, where was I?… oh, right! Hestia was taken from 'The Reaper' and returned to her father. Cronus had decided that he would lock his children away in the stomach of his god form." Prompting raised eyebrows from the younger gods and goddesses, "you know, the form that gods take when they need a boost in power?… No?… How?… you gain this ability once you become in tuned with your patron aspect. I have my 'Tempest Form', Grimm has his 'Reaper Form', Thor has his 'ThunderMaker Form' and so on and so forth. Most powerful gods and immortals have it." The younger generation of olympians turned to each other is confusion. "You can't be serious!? None of you?" Exclaimed Susanoo, "Grimm what about your family?" "My entire family has unlocked their respective god forms." Grimm said followed by nods from his entire family. "We'll talk about it later. So, Cronus swallowed Hestia before Grimm could save her, and in his depression he rallied those suppressed by the council and waged war against them. He won the war and set up a new council but didn't come back for Hestia because he thought his adopted daughter was gone for good, the end." Finished Susanoo, tired of being cut off. "Wait so Grimm was 'The Reaper'?" Asked Ares. "You surprise me with how slow you are sometimes, barbarian." Athena deadpanned. "I was only curious, anyway, tell me more about these god forms." Said Ares.

"I know for a fact Hestia has her 'Firekeeper Form'!" Susanoo stated, with a finger pointed at the goddess in question. "I'm not very good at it." Hestia mumbled sheepishly, "you don't need to force yourself." Grimm said to comfort her. "How are you so sure that every powerful god has this form?" Questioned Zeus. Susanoo wished to explain further but Grimm stepped in instead, "One's god form is a symbol of one's harmony with their aspect, the more in tune you are, the more powerful and the easier to access it is. When you are completely synchronized you can access it freely." Zeus looked at the green eyed man with doubt, "even I can't use my 'Cloud Gatherer Form' whenever I please." "Then you clearly are not that versed at being a sky god." Grimm retorted. "What makes you so confident in your skill?" Boomed Zeus. He only saw a green light as he was sent across the room. Grimm had swung the back of his hand at Zeus but didn't reach, instead a large green spectral arm which looked rather skeletal floated above him. When Grimm flicked his wrist, the ghostly arm did the same simultaneously. "His 'Reaper Form' is most well known for the fact that Grimm can use it as he pleases." Explained Susanoo. "What about you?" Asked Ares, rather curious about a possible power up.

"Many god forms are limited to certain conditions. Sano here can only access his 'Tempest Form' when there are fast winds. Warren's 'Chaos Form' is exclusive to a rather destructive battle. Lisandra's 'Jury Form' is special because she has two sides for her god form. Which one she uses is determined by whether or not the area has famine driving magic, or fertility driving magic." Explained Grimm. "Sounds like these conditions are tied to your own godly aspect." Observed Athena. "Then what about you Grimm? What are your conditions?" She asked. Grimm raised an eyebrow, "my conditions are that there is life nearby. So long as something alive is close, I can use my 'Reaper Form' as I please." Eileithyia had long stopped paying attention after the end of the story about Hestia. Things like how powerful she was didn't really matter to her. So long as she could keep doing what she was good at doing, she wouldn't mind. She instead opted to look out the window, at the setting sun in the distant sky framed by two trees.

As the people in the room continued taking she noticed something hiding in the leaves, a white wing and golden hair, not hidden very well behind the leaves. 'Eros' she thought. Eileithyia got up to leave but was caught by her mother, "where are you going?" Asked Hera. "To tend to some personal issues. All this talk about power and ability doesn't seem like something I need to know." She answered. Walking slowly towards the door, no one else even noticed her or voiced any desire to know what she was doing. This was normal, no one really cares about her unless they have no choice to. Athena, Artemis, even Persephone only looked for her when they needed her. Otherwise she was just that minor goddess in the background.

* * *

"Eros!" Eileithyia called. In an instant a golden blond haired teen with hazel eyes, swooped down and tucked his white wings away. "Yes dear mother?" The teen asked. "Eros, how many times must I tell you, I'm not your mother, Aphrodite is." She lectured. "That woman may have given birth to me but you raised me in her stead while she was out making me brothers and sisters." He argued, with his arms crossed. "Eros, mother!" Yelled an auburn haired teenage girl with turquoise eyes, by far the most unique eyes on Olympus. Psyche was climbing down from the tree Eros was in since these two never seemed to leave each other's side. "Psyche, I've told you as many times as I've told Eros, I'm not your mother." Sighed Eileithyia. "You're right, you're my mother-in-law." She quickly corrected, prompting the older goddess to rub her temples in frustration. Although what Eros said was true, in no less than a week of giving birth to him, Aphrodite had gone back to flirting with other men. Casting the responsibilities of raising him to poor Eileithyia. Eros grew to be a fine young man, unlike his mother, he rarely took his flirting any further than just sweet talking women. Aphrodite never truly cared about him either, when she did, she probably just needed him to help her ruin some pretty girl's life.

That changed when he met Psyche. As usual he was sent to ruin her life but that time was different, Eros had fallen in love with her. Not wanting to anger his birth mother he hid Psyche on a special island where only he, Eileithyia and the west wind Zephyros knew. Sadly things turned out badly and Eros was scared off, thinking that Psyche wanted to hurt him. The girl then moved heaven and earth to get him back. But the two lovers eventually came to realize that Psyche had some divine help. Eileithyia had been guiding the pretty little girl along her quest, acting as using different disguises, helping her reclaim her dear Eros. They found out because Eileithyia could accurately state facts about Psyche's quest, especially the parts they never mentioned to others. The two eventually came to see her as their mother instead, much to her dismay. Eileithyia gave a sigh and went back to her original reason for being here, "what were you two doing up there?" She asked. "Mother, what kind of man do you like?" Asked Psyche. Eileithyia back stepped at her question, "Why do you want to know?" "We're just curious as all, since you don't really seem interested in any man on Olympus. The Pars Deorum could be a good way to get you a guy you would like." Explained Eros.

Eileithyia sighed and decided to give them the most honest answer she could give since she knew they would really take her seriously. "Hmm… first of all he has to be easy to get along with and to talk to. Secondly, of course I'd want a faithful man. Third, I don't want a slow minded person, he doesn't have to be a genius, just have some common sense. Lastly, a fatherly person is a must, I don't need a deadbeat dad for a husband." She listed. "You're surprisingly finicky aren't you mother? This may be the reason why we don't have a father yet." Eros commented. "Eros, don't ask for my opinion just so you can shoot it down." Eileithyia said sternly. "Don't you want a handsome man?" Asked Psyche. She thought for a moment, "a handsome man isn't compulsory, but I don't mind if he is. But not too handsome though, you know that most of Father's affairs are because women don't say no to his handsome face right? But I suppose there isn't any point lying either, so long as I'm not repulsed." She noted. "Ok, so, easy to talk to, loyal, remembers to think once in a while, fatherly and most importantly, handsome." Said Eros. "I said that him being handsome is not compulsory!" Eileithyia snapped.

Psyche merely giggled at the exchange, "Hmm… do you have anyone in mind Eros?" She asked. He took out a notebook and flipped through the pages, "well, you're in luck mother, someone here today actually fits your conditions." Eileithyia was surprised, she never expected him to find her someone that specific. "It says here that you two get along surprisingly well, his blood makes it impossible for him to cheat on you, he has the brains to stay out of trouble, he has proven to be great at caring for kids and he's not half bad in terms of looks." She was genuinely curious now as to who it was. "But there is only one problem." He said. "And what's that?" "You know how my powers work, to make someone fall in love I shoot at their heart with a honey dipped arrow. But, I can only do so when their heart skips a beat. And my powers don't work on philanderers or psychopaths since they are incapable of love and affection. And incase you start thinking that this is cheating, my honey only nurtures a love that is already there. Making them fall in love with someone they don't love never lasts forever." He explained as he took out an arrow and dipped it in a jar of honey. "You also know that the more honey I use, the more desperate your love is." He continued, still keeping his arrow tip in the jar "Yeah, so what's the issue here?" Eileithyia asked.

"This man is apparently as picky as you are. His list of desirable traits is actually the same as yours, only in terms of women." He explained. "Now you've gotten me worried." She admitted. "Don't worry about it mother, all you have to do is make his heart skip a beat and he's all yours for eternity." Eileithyia was not sure how to feel about this situation. "Well that's a nice thought but who exactly is this man?" "You'll see soon enough." Eros pointed to a large old pillar by the walkway. "Mother could you please stand there?" He requested. "Uhm, ok." She decided to go with it, not as much to get a lover but more of curiosity as to who it was that Eros thought was a perfect fit for her. He never made bad pairings, any relationship he set up only goes sour under divine intervention. "Here?" She yelled, "a little more to the left." She did as she was told and saw that he drew back his bow, with the honey dipped arrow in place. But before she could ask about it, "Thyia!" She heard a little girl call for her. Looking back she could see Hestia running right towards her. "Thyia, why did you leave so quickly?" She asked, worry evident in her tone. "I was hoping to get some fresh air." Answered Eileithyia. "Grimm said that he noticed someone in the trees draw a bow at him so he got worried when you left the room." The little girl explained. "Grimm noticed me leave?" Asked Eileithyia. "Yeah, I think he was the only one that did, I'm actually kinda ashamed that I didn't notice y…" "Mother! Look out!" Yelled Psyche. They had not noticed the pillar buckle and fall in their direction. They wouldn't die from getting crushed, but it would really hurt and take a lot of time to heal. Eileithyia felt every thing stop for a moment, then the world seemed to be consumed by shadows.

* * *

**Ok, so chapter 5, if you like it then please leave a review, if not then you are free to stop reading or review, but please give me a valid reason.**


End file.
